


Talk to me

by Energizedinsomniac



Category: Danganronpa Killing Harmony, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Other, let them be happy, trans kokichi ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energizedinsomniac/pseuds/Energizedinsomniac
Summary: Let them be friends blease-Basically just a short oneshot of Maki being a good friend to Ouma





	Talk to me

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

The sound echoed throughout Kokichi’s room. He lifted his head slightly.  
“Who is it?” He asked in a sing-song tone. He heard a sigh from behind the door. “Its Maki. You haven’t been out of your room all day. We are all worried about you.” Kokichi was almost shocked but kept his act up. “Awwe, all of our friends are worried about lil ole me?” Maki sighed. “Yes. Now can you let me in?” 

Kokichi reluctantly pulled himself out of bed snd unlocked his door, allowing Maki in. “Now,” Maki started “tell me whats going on.” “And don’t lie.” She added “i’m genuinely worried” kokichi sighed. “Fine. But only because you’re my fweeennd!” Maki cringed. “Its just a bad dysphoria day.” Kokichi said. Maki frowned “why didnt you just say that? You can always come vent to me.” Tears welled in Kokichi’s eyes. Nobody had ever been this genuinely concerned about him. 

He wiped his tears and smiled “thanks.” Maki pulled him into a hug. “Dork. You need to start venting instead of holing up in your room” the two fell into a comfortable silence until Kirumi called everyone down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> H thanks for reading!


End file.
